The present invention is directed to a bumper and mat system for cribs. The system of the present invention provides greater protection against a baby getting a limb caught in the crib slats without the danger of asphyxiation. The system also prevents items (e.g., toys, pacifiers) in the crib from falling. Without wishing to limit the present invention to any theory or mechanism, it is believed that the system is practical and safe. The system may be beneficial in home nurseries as well as childcare facilities.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.